Nathaniel
Nathaniel is one of the students attending Sweet Amoris High. He is the leader of the student body and is Amber's older brother. About Nathaniel is a nice guy and is also the school's student body president. He is allergic to pollen. Nathaniel learned to play drums during the school concert/Deborah saga. He could not do so earlier because his parents thought that leanring them would distract him from his studies. He did not know how to play any instruments prior to that arc. History When he was young, he was actually the bad-boy type, and the reasons for his drastic personality change are still unknown. He used to bully Amber, causing the lack of trust between Nathaniel and his parents. Appearance He has short blonde hair and gold eyes. He wears a white shirt with a blue tie and brown pants. In his shirt pocket, he always carries two red and green pens. He usually has a clipboard in his left hand. However, in Episode 9, you have the opportunity to see Nathaniel in the beach, where he will be wearing his bathing suit. His bathing suit is simple light blue shorts with a dark blue floral print along the right and left side. Personality Nathaniel is dependable and easy to get along with. He can seem insecure at times is confident overall. He likes girls who are serious. He loves cats and strongly dislikes Castiel. He can be described as uptight, although he can be very kind and sweet as well. When speaking to him don't be obnoxious and rude, but don't be too easy-going and laid back either. He wants someone who is serious, reasonable, kind, and professional. Friends and Family Parents Nathaniel is currently president of the student council and tries to be the good student as well to regain the respect and trust of parents. According to Nathaniel, his father is a strict man who wants his children to be perfect. Nathaniel accomplished a lot to try to please his father, but his father was never impressed. Amber Nathaniel is Amber's older twin brother and was born three minutes before her. As a child Amber was bullied by her twin very badly, causing the lack of trust between Nathaniel and his family, particularly his father. Currently, Nathaniel strives to have a good relationship with Amber. He tries to fill the role of an older brother, but fails. Melody Melody admitted that she liked Nathaniel, but was rejected when she confessed because according to Nathaniel, she wasn't his type. Despite that, they remain normal friends. Manga In the manga Nathaniel is essentailly the same as he is in-game, but there are a few manga-only extras. Exclusively in the manga, he practices boxing with the Candy (Lynn) and Kim. Illustration-Manga Vol1-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol2-Nathaniel.jpg Manga-Nathaniel.jpg Emotions Nath-normal.png Nath3.png Nath4.png Nath-facepalm.png 9Nath-normal.png 9Nath-epicfacepalm.png 9Nath-blush.png Episode11NathanielExpression1.png Episode11NathanielExpression2.png Episode11NathanielExpression3.png Episode11NathanielExpression4.png Episode15NathanielEmotion1.png Episode15NathanielEmotion2.png Episode15NathanielEmotion3.png Episode15NathanielEmotion4.png NathanielEmotion5.png NathanielEmotion6.png NathanielEmotion7.png NathanielEmotion8.png NathanielEmotion9.png NathanielEmotion10.png NathanielFacepalm2.png NathanielBruise.png NathanielBruiseBlush.png NathanielBruiseFacepalm.png NathanielBruiseBlush2.png Episode21NathanielEmotionRidingHood1.png Episode21NathanielEmotionRidingHood2.png Episode21NathanielEmotionRidingHood3.png Episode21NathanielEmotionSleepingBeauty1.png Episode21NathanielEmotionSleepingBeauty2.png Episode21NathanielEmotionSleepingBeauty3.png Episode21NathanielEmotionSleepingBeauty4.png Episode21NathanielEmotionWonderland1.png AprilFoolsNathanielEmotion1.png AprilFoolsNathanielEmotion2.png NathBoxers.png NathBoxersBlush.png NathBoxersBlush2.png NathBoxersFacepalm.png Illustrations Illustration-Episode1-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Nathaniel&Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode4-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode5-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode6-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode7-Nathaniel Amber.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode9-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Nathaniel2.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode13-Nathaniel Armin Castiel Lysader.jpg Illustration-Episode14-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode17-Kentin&Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Nathaniel2.jpg Illustration-Episode21-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode23-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode Halloween2012-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Event_Halloween2013-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode JapanExpo-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Event Christmas2013-All.jpg Illustration-Event Christmas2014-All.jpg Updated Appearence Nathaniel Concept.jpg|Concept Art First Edition Nathaniel.png|1st Edition 2010 Trivia *His favorite food is spaghetti carbonara or bolognese. His favorite color is blue. * He mentioned that he had a previous ex-girlfriend although doesn't mention who she is or why they broke up. *Nathaniel was created to be an opposite to Castiel, and thus he is the respected student body president and has a typical, easy-to-relate-to personality. *ChiNoMiko named him Nathaniel because she liked the name Nathan. References Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Dateable Category:Male Category:Student Category:Student Council Category:Gold Eyes Category:Sibling Category:Plays In A Band Category:Blonde Hair Category:Twin